The present invention relates to a data processing pipeline employing multiple stages to carry out a sequence of data processing operations and in particular to a graphics data processing pipeline employing a common bus for conveying data between stages.
A graphics data processing pipeline employs a set of stages to carry out a sequence of data processing operations on input picture description data to produce a bit map of the picture. A separate pipeline stage implements each processing operation and the stages may operate concurrently when processing successive elements of the picture description data. However, such a pipeline employs separate busses to convey data between successive stages, and each stage must include port circuitry for interfacing the stage to both its input and output busses. The multiple busses and ports add expense and complexity to the pipeline system.